Vampire Cure (Oblivion)
|faction = |type = Side quest |QuestID = MS40 }} Vampire Cure is a quest in . Background If the Hero is bitten by a vampire, contracts Porphyric Hemophilia, and does not cure themselves of the disease (using the same methods by which they could cure any other disease) within three days, they will become a vampire. While this is normally a permanent condition, it is possible to cure the disease, even after becoming a full vampire. Walkthrough The first step is to talk to Raminus Polus in the Arcane University, located in the Imperial City about vampirism. He will refer the Hero to Count Hassildor of Skingrad. Upon arrival at Castle Skingrad, find Janus Hassildor's steward, Hal-Liurz, in order to contact Hassildor. Once Hassildor comes, he explains that he and his wife are vampires. He lives with the disease, but his wife, Rona Hassildor, could not, and slipped into a coma. Hassildor wants the cure, and tells of a witch that lives near the Corbolo river, south of Cheydinhal in Drakelowe. Travel to Drakelowe and talk to the witch Melisande. She will say that she requires five empty grand soul gems before she will help with the cure. Once these are delivered, she asks for a number of ingredients to make the cure. Most can be purchased, however, it may become difficult to buy items when in the advanced stages of vampirism. Ingredients *Six cloves of garlic. *Five nightshade leaves. *Two bloodgrass shoots. *Blood of an Argonian. *Dust of the powerful vampire, Hindaril. Blood of an Argonian To get the blood, use the dagger provided by Melisande to stab any Argonian in the game. There are a number of ways to go about this: *Assault or murder an Argonian. This will result in a bounty if witnessed. *Fight one in the Arena. *Find a hostile Argonian in the wild, such as a marauder archer in a dungeon. *The Dark Brotherhood quest "The Renegade Shadowscale" entails killing an Argonian. If it has already been completed but Scar-Tail is still alive, it's possible to return to Bogwater and stab him there. Also, the "Purification" quest is a good start. *The Argonian at Peryite's Shrine will not fight back, due to being in the trance. *There is a cave north of Bravil called Veyond Cave which contains several Argonians. *Seed-Neeus, the owner of Northern Goods and Trade in Chorrol, is essential and will not die if attacked. Vampire Dust The Hero must kill the vampire Hindaril, found in Redwater Slough off of the Panther River. Hindaril is behind a door with a very hard lock. The key is beyond an underwater passage and in a chest. Once he is found he may be attacked immediately, before he arms himself. Conclusion Return to Melisande and talk to her. After a day, she will have a potion ready. She will give the Hero both a consumable version, and a miscellaneous item version for Rona; however, drinking the potion early may bug the quest. Return to Skingrad and talk to the steward again. She will lead the Hero to the Chamber of the Lost, where Melisande will attempt to cure Rona. After two days, the count will tell the Hero to return in another twenty four hours and talk to the steward. Doing so will reward them with a decent amount of gold—1,000 or higher, as the amount is leveled. The cure potion may now be consumed safely. Alternative solution With the official Vile Lair add-on, after upgrading it, it is possible to cure vampirism at any time using the Font of Renewal in the Vile Cloister and the Purgeblood Salts found near it. This can be done as many times as desired. This does not finish the Vampire Cure questline, or remove it from the quest log; it simply cures the Hero's vampirism. The player can also cure Vampirism by entering console command: player.additem 977e4 1 Once the player has entered the console command, the "Vampirism Cure Potion" potion should be added to their inventory. Once they drink it, all effects of vampirism are cured. However, sometimes glitches in the game can prevent the "Vampirism Cure Potion" potion to be added to the inventory. The player can enter the following console commands to get rid of the vampirism disease/curse: set pcvampire to -1 player.setfactionrank playervampirefaction -1 player.removespell vampirism100 player.removespell vampirism75 player.removespell vampirism50 player.removespell vampirism25 player.removespell vampirism100att player.removespell vampirism75att player.removespell vampirism50att player.removespell vampirism25att player.removespell vampirism100skills player.removespell vampirism75skills player.removespell vampirism50skills player.removespell vampirism25skills player.removespell vampirehunterssight player.removespell vampireembraceofshadows player.removespell vampirereignofterror player.removespell vampireseduction It should be noted that if the player just enters "set pcvampire to -1" they will retain all "perks" of being a vampire. Journal entries Bugs be:Лекі ад вампірызму (квэст) ru:Лекарство от вампиризма (квест) Category:Oblivion: Side Quests